Lithium ion rechargeable batteries that are used in the automobile industry often have a prismatic shape for the purpose of capacity utilization. By way of example, battery windings (jelly rolls) that are pressed flat are located in the interior of a cell housing, said battery windings being rolled from an anode, a cathode and separator layers. The cell housing is filled with a fluid electrolyte after inserting the battery winding and prior to the cell housing being closed in a pressure-tight manner. U.S. Pat. No. 8,641,015 B2 discloses by way of example a prismatic battery cell of this type having four battery windings that are arranged therein.
The electrodes which are described within the scope of the present disclosure as the cathode and the anode are contacted in an electrical manner by way of example in the following manner: The two electrodes are not placed precisely one on top of the other but rather are slightly offset in the direction of the winding axis. This method is disclosed by way of example in DE 10 2012 213 420 A1. It is thus possible on an open narrow side of the battery winding to tap the negative voltage and on the other opposite-lying open narrow side to tap the positive voltage of the respective electrode. Contact with the protruding foil strips is achieved using welded-on, strip-shaped sheet metal parts of copper or aluminum, the so-called current collectors. It is particularly challenging to produce the contacting arrangement of the current collectors in the interior of the cell housing and to route the current paths through the cell housing towards the outside. After inserting the battery winding into the cell housing and after closing the cell housing, said cell housing is filled with electrolyte through a small aperture in the cover of the cell housing. As one of the final procedures in the production of the battery cell, this aperture is closed by a closing element.
Further examples of jelly rolls are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,552,239 and JP 2009-266737.
US 2012/0189888 discloses a lithium ion battery cell in which a cathode layer and an anode layer are wound in a spiral-shape using a separator that is positioned between said cathode layer and anode layer.